


The Wrong Place at The Wrong Time

by emolesbian_rat



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Altered Scene, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Episode 4 Rewrite, Fix-It of Sorts, Genocide, Graphic Description, Murder, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Canonical Violence, Sad Ending, What-If, very bloody, yes Larry is still dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emolesbian_rat/pseuds/emolesbian_rat
Summary: "Where do you think he is now? The real Charley, I mean""Most likely, the cult probably has him or killed him"What if it didn't?
Kudos: 6





	The Wrong Place at The Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> Trembling, Sal left Mr. Addison's apartment, knife in hand. He made his way to Mrs. Gibson's apartment to murder his first victim... that is, until he realized someone beat him to it.

Sal held back sobs as he walked over to where Mr. Addison stood, a large kitchen knife now in his place. He couldn't help but sink to his knees as he bent down to pick up the weapon. He clapped one hand over his mask-covered mouth and wrapped his opposite arm around his midsection. Sal's breaths came out in shudders as he struggled to keep it together.

He never thought it would come to _this_ just to keep his friends safe. A part of him wanted to call out into the white void for Mr. Addison and beg him to find another way to save the tenants. 

Finally, Sal reached down to grab the knife, catching a glimpse of his own reflection in the blade. He couldn't even look himself in the eye. He stood up, blinking back tears, and turned to leave the apartment.

No going back now. 

Trembling, Sal left Mr. Addison's apartment, knife in hand. He made his way to Mrs. Gibson's apartment to murder his first victim... that is, until he realized someone beat him to it.

Sal nearly dropped his knife at the sight before him. Mrs. Gibson was on the ground outside her apartment, her neck harshly slit open. Blood was splattered all over the body and the floor. Sal's breathing sped up once again. _Who the fuck did this_ _?!_ He looked down at his own shaking hands as if checking to see if he killed her without realizing. His stomach dropped when he found that his hands and knife were spotless. He eventually noticed a trail of bloody footprints leading to the elevator. Without a second thought, Sal sprinted down the hall to the elevator and pressed the button. The doors opened and Sal dashed inside. He gasped when he nearly slipped on the large puddle of blood on the floor of the elevator. To make matters worse, _every_ floor button was covered in blood. Sal thought he was going to be sick. 

When he reached the second floor, he bolted to the first room from the elevator. The Morrison Residence. Sal swallowed thickly and poked his head through the doorway. His eyes widened in horror at the bloody corpses of Janis and Ray Morrison. He continued to follow the bloody footprints to the next floor, where he found CJ, Azaria, and Sierra dead in their shared apartment and David dead in his. Sal nearly threw up when he looked inside Chug's apartment. Chug was on the couch and Soda was on the ground, both in puddles of their own blood. He stumbled out of the apartment to the elevator, bracing himself for what he was about to see on the fourth floor.

He found Robert in his room sprawled across his mattress. It now matched the color of his hair. Sal was now shaking violently as he approached his dad's apartment. He pushed the slightly ajar door wide open. Henry and Lisa were on the couch watching TV. There was a large stab wound on the side of Henry's head and blood was pouring out of Lisa's mouth. Sal finally broke and fell to his knees, dropping his knife in the process. He gripped his hair and screamed, his voice muffled by his prosthetic. Snot and tears smeared all over his face as he sobbed in front of his dead parents. Once he eventually calmed down and stood up to leave, he noticed the state of the apartment. The bloody footprints led to every room in the complex, even the bathroom. Sal doesn't recall it being like that in the other apartments. He shakily left the apartment, tears still streaming down his face. He approached the elevator and pressed the bloody down button. It took a couple minutes before the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Sal was about to step inside when he came to a sudden realization. 

The elevator wasn't already on the fourth floor.

 _Someone else used the elevator_.

In a flash, Sal was inside, repeatedly pushing the first floor button. He was already sprinting down the hall once the door opened when he came to an abrupt stop. Todd was on the ground against the wall, his stomach cut open and a wild look in his eyes. He wasn't even looking at the person standing over him. Sal immediately recognized the heavy build, the balding head, and the sweat (and now blood)-stained white tank top. Charley Mansfield loomed menacingly over Todd, slowly raising his bloody knife above his head.

"I'm not gonna ask you again. Tell me where those Sal and Larry kids are, and I just might let you live."

_He was looking for me and Larry. He killed everyone looking for me and Larry._

Todd, still not looking directly at Charley, quietly responded, "Where's Neil? I-I need my Neil.." Sal wasn't sure if Todd even knew what was happening. Charley growled and raised his knife. Sal unfroze and was suddenly overcome with fury. He raised his own knife and surged forward.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Charley turned the second before Sal plunged the knife into his chest, knocking him to the floor, Sal on top of Charley. Charley choked, blood dripping out of his mouth as he grinned. "Long time no see, huh Sal?" Sal was practically shaking with anger as he yanked the knife out of Charley's chest, causing Charley to cry out in pain, before he drove it through his forehead. He yanked the knife out of Charley's skull, this time not receiving a sound from the man. Sal stood up, his chest heaving. He snapped back to reality when he heard small whimpers behind him. Sal whirled around and rushed over to Todd, dropping his knife. 

"Oh God, Todd! Are you okay? Did he do this?!"

Todd just stared blankly ahead of him.

"Todd..?"

Todd finally looked at Sal.

"The demon. I-I think I saw the demon."

Sal's eyes widened and was about to say something when police sirens cut him off.

He turned to the doorway when Todd got up and ran outside. Sal heard a voice call out to Todd and he rushed over to the doorway. Ashley was making her way up the stairs. "Sal? What happened?! Why are you all bloody?" Sal gripped her arms. "It was Charley. He killed everyone looking for me and Larry. He must've wanted revenge on us for getting him arrested." Ash's eyes widened and she gasped when she noticed Charley's body on the floor behind them. She was suddenly yanked away from Sal by a police officer and another tackled him to the ground. "Sal Fisher, you are under arrest for mass genocide!"

"Wait, no! I didn't kill the tenants, Charley did! Charley Mansfield, he's right there!"

Ashley tore away from the officer's grip and grabbed the officer arresting Sal's arm.

"Wait he's telling the truth! I can show you, Charley's body is inside!" The other police officer grabbed her and held her arms back. "Stay back! There are no bodies in there, look!" Ash looked through the doorway and realized that Charley's body was gone. She shook the police officer off and ran over to one of the police cars where the other officer was pushing Sal against the hood.

"I swear the only person I killed was Charley and it was out of self-defense! He was looking for me and my friend! That's why he killed everyone!"

"You have the right to remain silent!" The officer barked as he fastened the handcuffs to Sal's wrists.

"Officer please, Sal would never do something like this! Check the security tapes!"

At that moment, a third officer exited the building. "The security cameras are turned off."

Sal dropped his head against the hood. _Mr. Addison turned them off before I left his apartment_.

The officer detaining Sal pulled him back up before opening the car door and pushing him into the backseat. He slammed the door just as Ashley started talking to him again. Sal couldn't really hear what they were saying behind the glass and over the sirens. He could see Ashley's face turning red as she began screaming at the officer, making frantic gestures toward the building and at Sal when the officer sternly jabbed a finger at her and responded. He must've threatened her because she immediately stopped screaming and stepped away from the police car. The officer entered the car and closed the door, turning his own siren back on. Sal stared at Ashley through the glass, Ash staring right back in shock and defeat as the car drove Sal away.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine if this was how episode 4 was and how the rest of the game would've played out. Like, instead of Ashley's motive being trying to get Sal put in some asylum for killing the tenants she's trying to prove his innocence and expose how the town/police is corrupted by the cult (bc let's face it, the police would not do DNA checks after taking Sal to prison, they would just say they did). Imagine her getting Neil and possibly Travis in on trying to find proof that Sal is innocent and that the cult exists and the ending is either getting Sal released from prison (and possibly fighting the cult afterward) or him getting the electric chair. Imagine how much different the game would be if Sal was innocent.


End file.
